Sea Drums
by mousecreature
Summary: Ever since you were a little girl, you've had an active imagination... You would day-dream when ever you had the time to, you would pretend you were a pirate princess in a different land.


Title: Sea Drums Summary: Ever since you where a little girl, you've had a active imagination... You would day-dream when ever you had the time to, you would pretend you were a pirate princess in a different land. You would tell your sister that you where going to grow up to be a "pretty pirate princess with toooooooons of minions and ships!", she would nod along and continue on the piece of clothing she was making. You could always get away from your dull reality when you imagined the shenanigans you would have gotten into, but that was years ago and now... You doubt that's going to happen.

Published at: 2012-09-24 Revised at: 2012-09-24 08:00:00 -0400

Chapter 1:  
Ever since you were little, you have dreamed of grand adventures, raids, ruling ships of magnificent legends and treasure, and no measly treasure would quench your thirst for it, it would have to be so much treasure that you would have to store the hoard in innumerous caves that would be so well hidden, not even maps would be able point out its location. You would tell your older sister about the adventures that you would make up in your imagination; she would laugh and give you the best smile that she could muster in those dark times.  
But now, you have little hope of that dream ever happening seeing as you currently work in a hole in the wall little tavern called Sburb, an ironic name you would think, given its location was placed in the suburbs that surround the trading harbor. At least you can hear the stories of the old sea goats that check in, after a fairly long time away from anyone who actually gives a shit about them, they adore telling you their stories when you ask them.  
Your older sister works with you as a barmaid; a friend of hers is the places owner and was in need of a few more workers that she had, she knew that you and your sister where in desperate need of a job, that did't involve selling your own bodies, so she had no rejections to the offer you two gave her. It was a two-for-one deal really and it worked just fine, there were five employees in total, counting Laluta herself, the owner of Suburb that you know basically no shit about, so the money would be equally divided by giving you and your sister one quarter of the total that was raked in at the end of the day, plus tips. There where rooms for the employees so lodging wouldn't be a problem, thank god because it would be extra shitty if you guys slept on the floor behind some smelly dump.  
You didn't think that the division was fair at first and you talked about it to your sister after your first day of work, looking back, it was only dumb complaining for most part.  
But siiiiiiiister! We'll only be getting haaaaaaaalf of what's rightfully ours!'  
She didn't even look away from the ragged up clothes that she was putting away into the worn-looking dresser and that pissed you off to no end.  
Siiiiiiiister, are you eveeeeeeeen listening to meeeeeeee!?'  
You drawled out your words into a perfect 8 second limit as she straightened herself and pushed in the drawer with a swift hip-bump, stretching out her back she climbed into bed, taking her sharp edged glasses off and putting them atop of the bedside table, thoroughly outraged you stomped to her side.  
Vriska, could you be a dear and turn off those dreadful lights so I can finally get a good night's sleep for once?'  
You folded your arms, you weren't actually so mad that you were going to leave the lights on but you still wanted your question to be answered, besides, those things run on oil and you wouldn't want to burn the whole fucking inn like that other time. Er, you mean...Only if you'll answer my damned question!'  
She turned to face you with a half-hearted glare.  
I don't think you have asked a question that has needed an answer, after all, I'm not deaf. Now, do ask the silly thing already and let me get some sleep or I'll just have Laluta give me your half of the deal.'  
You narrowed your eyes at her and humphed, you know your sister and you knew for sure that she would do such a lame thing like that. You tossed your hair back to its rightful place and raised your head so she could see who the badass out of the two of you is. Not impressed, your sisters' half-hearted glare turned harsh and you knew that you pushed it too far. You conceded and glanced over to your own bed that was set up just at the other side of the room.  
"Don't you think we're bein' cheated out of the deal?'  
Noticing that you were genuinely concerned, she sat up and placed a hand on your shoulder, when you didn't move or responded at all she sighed.  
"Look Vrisky, I'm sure that if Laluta could, she would give us the both a quarter of the money, but she can't afford having five people working for her right now, we'll have to wait and see what happens.'  
Suddenly she broke into a coughing fit, doubling over, she motioned for you to get a glass of water, it was only a vague movement but you were already half way to the door anyway. You ran as fast as you possibly could into the kitchen, you were only in your battered undershirt and shorts, they were light blue obviously, nothing could be awesome without being blue, but the tavern had been closed for the day and you couldn't bring yourself to give an actual shit even if it had been open; once you were the kitchen, you took a glass, filled it with water and ran back to your shared room.  
You ran inside, you hadn't closed the door, what kind of fool would you have been if you had? Anyway, once you were next to Aranea you handed her the glass and rubbed at her back, just above her ribcage so that her breathing could return to normal sooner. She let out her breath with a shaky sigh and inhaled, drawing small pinpricks of tears in the corners of her eyes. Once her breathing had returned to normal, she placed the glass on the bed-side table.  
"Thank you, now,' she spoke with a wobbly voice but her tone was one of resolve "we should be getting some sleep now or else we will have to beg on the streets. Good night Vrisky, don't forget about those lights.'  
You swear your blood turned ten degrees colder at the mention of misfortune, you had never been a fan of misfortune and you liked to think that your luck was plentiful. She reached out to ruffle your already mused hair and you gave her a half smirk, just to let her know that she had nothing to worry about, she smiled at you in result. She laid back on the mattress as you walked over to where the oil-lamp was perched on the window to turn it off, shoved into darkness; you turned back and headed to your own bed for the night.  
You have never been scared in your entire life, not when you were little and as sure as fuck not now, or when you have, you would never show it, you have always been strong. But you know that your big sister is dying, you know that her disease can't be cured, not with all the riches and not with any docters medicine... But that's not what scares you the most though, what scares you the most is that you can't do anything to stop deaths cold grip from taking your sister, your only family.

Your name is Vriska Sekret and your world is slowly begining to falling apart. 


End file.
